Turn Back Time
by CountryPotter
Summary: Harry Potter and Maia Black goes back into Tom Riddle Time where Maia falls for the Dark Lord, and other things. The story is better than the Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: Anyone from Harry Potter isn't mine, if they would I wouldn't be here in the cold, I would be in some place like Hawaii or something. But sadly they're not mine (pouts) on the bright side any others are mine.

Note: This is just a fun little story I started, so if you don't like it or something doesn't make sense to you or anything than please just hit the back button, or if you don't understand something then IM me or something, I love reviews but hate flames, I'm just here trying to have some fun.

* * *

Chapter One:

Sixteen year old Tom Riddle was sitting in his and his friends compartment. Well the seven boys wasn't exactly his friends. His friends Avery, Lestrane, Rosier, Muiciber, Nott, Malfory and Black were talking about their up coming year of school at Hogwarts. They were starting their sixth year. He was a perfect student, with his dark hair blue eyes, he was taller than his friends. He was about to say something when their door was whipped open. Two people came running in laughing, one was a boy with messy black hair, he couldn't see the eyes because they were facing the door, the other was a girl with long black hair who was laughing and talking,

"By Merlin did you see their faces?" she laughs

"Potter I know it was you and Black" the boy started laughing "POTTER! BLACK! Get back here!" they stared laughing again.

They turned around when Malfory coughs. The boy had green eyes the color of the killing curse. The girl had icy gray color eyes, both sets were wide, when they saw Tom they whipped their wands out, all eight had theirs out. The girl looks at the boy,

"Potter what's going on?" the boy looks at her,

"No idea Black" the girl looks like a Black with her eyes and hair. Now if she was named after a star than she was a Black. She spoke again,

"Harry I don't think we're in the 90's anymore" the boy looks at her,

"I think your right Maia" yep a star name. They looked at each other and spoke at the same time,

"SHIT" all eight watched as the two fell down onto the floor.

* * *

_**Sorry so short, but want to see how this goes so far before going ahead with more, hope everyone enjoyed it. Also please review, no flames. Thanks**_

_**XenaPotterFreak**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dis Harry or anyone isn't mine, how I wish.**_

_**Swear words ahead that's why it's rated the way it plus it's rated this way just to be on the safe side.**_

_**Here it is 2:22 a.m. on 2-4-13 and I can't sleep, so I guess in a way that's a good thing because I thought**_

"_**Hey XenaFreakPotter, you can't sleep so why don't you update one of your many stories" Thought that was a good idea (I did think of it) so thought I would update Turn back time since people where nice enough to give me a review (thanks by the way) **_

Chapter Two

Tom and them jumps up, Black and Malfory picked the boy up while Tom picks the girl up,

"Alphard is she a relative?" Alphard shakes his head,

"Never seen her before" Tom nods. He understood there was so many Blacks that it was hard to keep track of them all. He couldn't stop looking at the girl who he laid down on a bench across from the Potter boy,

"They're both Gryffindor" Tom head snaps around looking at Malfory who spoke, Malfory points to their robes. Sure enough they wore Gryffindor robes,

"A Black in Gryffindor?" just than the boy wake up, they hear another groan and the girl wakes up. Her eyes land on the boy across from her,

"What do we do Harry? This isn't one of Fred's and George's jokes" she shake her head, "I think we're screwed blued and tattooed"

Harry sighs rubbing his eyes,

"Not sure yet"

Harry wasn't sure what was going on, one second him and Maia was playing a trick on the Weasley Twins taking off down the train, next they're in a compartment with the Dark Lord and his minions. He let's another sigh out. They must have been out of it for awhile because the voice letting them know they were arriving to the school came over the speakers. Harry jumps up grabs his friends hand and ran out of there like the hounds of Hades were on them. Tom and them just watched them run.

They were sitting at their table when the Headmaster stood up and started speaking,

"Welcome everyone! Before we get started we have two new students to be sorted. It would be up to them to tell you where they come from. Fist is Harry Potter"

Tom saw Harold Potter head snap up, Harold was a Gryffindor. Now that Tom thinks about it Harry looks like Harold. They watched the hat put onto Harry's head. Few seconds later it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR" they waited till he took his seat,

"Next will be Maia Black" the girl came out giving Harry a dirty look. Few seconds later the hat yells out,

"SLYTHERIN" the girl sighs jumps down walks over to Tom,

"Could you please stand up" when he did she brings him down planting a nice long kiss on him. When she was done she smiles at him,

"Thanks" everyone was waiting for Tom to do something, only thing he did was sit down as she walked over to Harry. They watched them talk then Harry handing her money. She came over sitting down. Nott couldn't help but ask,

"What was that about" she shrugs her shoulders, "Harry said he bet me if I got into Slytherin I wouldn't dare kiss Tom" she stops and smiles evilly, "Never ever dare or bet me" she started to eat.

It's been a couple of days since the new students arrived. They just turn the corner to see Harold and his gang around Maia, they stopped to listen as Harold said,

"Well look if it isn't' a snake. A snake that likes Riddle" his friends busted out laughing. Maia was glaring,

"At lest Riddle doesn't act different, what you see is what you get" that made them stop laughing,

"You sticking up for the rat?" Maia puts a confused look onto her face, "Thought he was a snake" Harold sighs,

"You know the only reason we wasn't going to hurt you is because of Harry" he looks at the six they nod pulling their wands out at her. Tom and them had theirs out but with a flick of her head she had the loins against the wall holding them, she gives a smile,

"Same here boys" another voice was heard,

"Danger" than Harry was there. They watched the loins drop, Harold stood up,

"Harry thank Merlin you arrived! She just went nuts! All we did was ask her how she was" Maia mouth drops open,

"That's not true! You called me a snake and said how I wanted Riddle!" Harry looked between them,

"Danger I know how you are. Remember last year? You did things to Ginny because I spent time with her" Maia stood tall,

"Are you saying you believe them over me?" Harry gives a nod. He knew it was wrong but this was his Grandfather why would he lie? Besides he knew Maia and how she was. But he also knew it was wrong when Maia started laying into him,

"Well Harry James Potter remember fourth year when no one stood by you but me! Because I'm a true friend! But forget it. You knew me all our lives, my dad raised you like his own!" they heard a catch in her voice when she said dad,

"But you know these assholes for a couple days and it's fuck you Maia" she glares daggers at them, Harry takes a step back. He felt bad now, now that he thought about it he knew he was in the wrong, he went to reach out to her but she steps back and the fire in her eyes she kept going,

"No it's fuck you Potter" she hauls off punching Harry hard in the face. She ran passed them crying ignoring Harry's cry of her name.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Also hope it was longer than the first chapter! Remember Reviews are nice but no flames! Thanks again for taking time to read my story!**_

_**XenaPotterFreak**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine anyone else is

Chapter Three

It's been a few days since her and Harry had that fight. She couldn't believe it but in a way she understood him. She sighs. Thinking Tom bloody Riddle hot didn't help her any either. Mulciber was looking for a couple to help him. He took muggle studies so they knew how to handle them. His assignment for class was easy, get two people to let him fake marry them using a fake wand that the teacher gave him. Trouble was he couldn't find anyone to help him with it. Tom said he would help if he could get Maia to be the other person. Trouble with that every time he goes to ask her she gives him a look and walks away. He was banging his head off a table when he heard someone saying,

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts" he looks up to see Maia standing there,

"What you want Black?" her right eyebrow goes up, "To help with your muggle homework" he jumps up,

"Really?" she nods, "Great! We just need Riddle" they went looking for him, found him in the library.

They made their way to an empty room. Mulciber sighs,

"Alright. You two stand by each other" so they did "now you two will agree to give something, a power" Maia cocks her head,

"Ok since this isn't real, I'll give you my power to not age" Tom mouth drops open,

"You mean I could be 150 and look 16?" she shake her head,

"You grow til your eight-teen than stop aging" Tom nods, thinking *That could be useful*

"What are you going to give me?" Tom sighs thinking since it's not for real spoke,

"I'll give you the power to speak to snakes" Mulciber sighs,

"Good, good. Than I'll cast the spell to marry you. If it was real after I cast it you two would pass out to share the powers. So should we?" they both nod.

Mulciber made them stand in the middle of the room, after they said their vowels and said what powers to be exchanged he grabbed a wand not noticing it was his real wand not the fake one for class and cast the spell. To his horror both Riddle and Black passes out. He gulps he looks down to see his real wand in his hand, he goes white, thinking fast he hurries up and gets Tom to the common room Maia to the library *Shit, I'm so fuck if Tom finds out what I did! I just married them in real life! I'm so fucked!I hope they think they fell asleep and they may never know what happened!* he didn't relax til bed time thinking he got away with it.


End file.
